


Precious

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Psychological Drama, Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>halo kak Nunu, maaf maaf maaf banget baru publish sekarang asadasdasdsad 8"D *sujud* kemaren terlalu lemes buat mikirin yang gini-gini(?) abis baca tiga novel horror haghaghag ampuni akuuu 8'''''''''D *sujud lagi*</p>
<p>btw, nulis pair ini asik juga! dan... maaf lagiii karena aku ngasih panggilan aneh-aneh ke mereka hwhwhwh 8"D *digebuk*</p>
<p>sekian, semoga hasilnya berkenan dan makasih telah mempercayakan otepenya untuk jadi objek saya teehee...</p>
<p>looking forward to your reaction(?) 8D//</p>
<p>grins, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/gifts).



Kelas di tempatku mengambil les matematika siang itu tak terlalu ramai, kondisi yang biasa dialami saat menjelang liburan semester seperti ini. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memaksakan diri melawan kantuk untuk datang kemari.

Berkawan dua orang gadis dari sekolah lain yang sibuk mempelajari materi baru, aku melamun, memangku dagu, menatap keluar jendela sembari mendengarkan lagu.

Selama beberapa menit pertama, yang tertangkap manik safirku hanya lalu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang bersenda gurau. Ketika baru saja aku menghela napas bosan, satu objek yang menyita perhatianku lewat ….

… Dan sebuah ‘hah’ lolos dari bibirku.

 

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Yuuma; Aku ingat nama anak itu. Tinggi kami sama ketika kali pertama kami bertatap muka duabelas tahun yang lalu, dan mungkin saja, kini warna rambut kami pun masih sama—merah muda, seperti kelopak bunga yang mekar di antara semak-semak.

Awalnya kukira ia adalah anak perempuan sepertiku—karena penampilannya itu—aku khilaf mengajaknya bermain boneka bersama. Untunglah Yuuma sangat penyabar. Ia tidak marah dan malah minta maaf karena tidak menjelaskan padaku lebih dulu kalau dia itu laki-laki. Aku dan dia cepat akrab dan kami memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

Namun karena urusan keluarga, Yuuma ikut orang tuanya pindah ke luar kota. Lelaki itu pernah berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan kembali, tapi hingga kini ia tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Bahkan di tahun ketiga sejak kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku tak tahu apa-apa soal kawan kecilku itu. Yuuma tak meninggalkan nomor untuk dihubungi, atau akun _email_ untuk dikirimi pesan—ia seperti menghilang.

“Baik, anak-anak. Sampai di sini ada yang ingin bertanya?”

Aku mengerjap, sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat klise yang sering diutarakan _Sensei_ saat kelas berakhir. Seperti yang lainnya, aku menggeleng pelan sembari menjawab dengan kalimat yang jauh lebih klise; “Tidak. Kami sudah paham.”

Paham dari mananya? Memperhatikan warna spidol yang guru wanita itu gunakan saja tidak sempat.

_Sensei_ tersenyum cerah seperti terpukau akan perkataan aku dan dua temanku barusan. “Bagus, bagus. Untuk minggu depan, tolong pelajari materi halaman 128 ya!”

* * *

“Hei, tahu tidak? Tadi siang telah terjadi kecelakaan di persimpangan ini!”

Aku yang tengah menunggu lampu untuk penyeberang berganti menjadi hijau, melirik pemuda di sebelahku yang berkasak-kusuk.

“Ah, iya, aku dengar beritanya!” kawan pemuda tersebut menimpali. “Katanya, sih, korbannya meninggal di tempat. Kasihan ya.”

Setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat simpati, mereka membuka topik baru dalam obrolannya, dan tentu saja aku tidak sampai melanggar garis privasi mereka. Aku kembali melihat ke depan lalu dibuat terkejut oleh sesuatu ….

… Maksudku, seseorang.

Tepat saat itu juga, lampu hijau menyala. Agak tergesa aku berjalan di atas _zebra cross,_ menghampiri orang itu. Ia tampak tak menyadari kehadiranku sebelum aku menyebut namanya dengan terbata-bata.

“Yuu … _kun_ …?”

Bahu orang itu mengejang, sepertinya dia terkejut, namun aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

“Lucchan?” ia tampak ragu.

Mendengar panggilan itu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum bahagia. “Ah … _yappari_ … Lama tak berjumpa, Yuu-kun! Kamu ke mana saja?” tanyaku dengan mata berpendar.

Orang itu, kawan kecilku, Yuuma. Ia tersenyum lembut. “Maaf aku tak mengabarimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan,” katanya.

Aku terkekeh kecil dengan sebutir air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. “Dan kamu berhasil membuatku terkejut! Sumpah, aku kangen berat, tahu!” ujarku seraya mengusap sudut mata yang basah.

“Aku tahu ….” Yuuma ikut terkekeh pelan. “Saking kangennya, kamu sampai tidak konsen saat les, ya ‘kan?” tebaknya.

“Dari mana kamu tahu aku les?” tanyaku.

“Ibumu. Tadi aku ke rumahmu dan katanya kamu sedang ke tempat bimbel … Bimbel? Liburan begini? Dasar rajin ….” ledeknya.

“Hei …!” aku bermaksud menyikutnya, namun Yuuma menghindar sembari tertawa.

“Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu, Lucchan! Berterima kasihlah sedikit,” katanya di sela tawa. “Nah, sekarang … mau jalan-jalan sebentar?”

“Serius? Haha … kapan sih aku menolak diajak jalan?”

* * *

Mungkin karena efek rindu tiga tahun yang tak tersampaikan, aku dan Yuuma jalan-jalan hingga lupa waktu. Kami baru tiba di sekitaran perumahan tempat kami tinggal dulu ketika jam menunjuk angka delapan.

Lampu penerangan jalan terlihat bersinar oranye di atas aspal kelabu. Binatang-binatang nokturnal menampakkan eksistensi mereka melalui suara-suara yang saling bersahutan. Anjing-anjing tetangga yang rumahnya kami lewati juga, seolah memberi nasihat bahwa pulang malam itu tidak baik.

“Aku bingung kenapa anjing senang sekali melolong,” Yuuma berkomentar. Aku menoleh padanya.

“Entah, mungkin karena mereka melihat hantu, hahaha ….” aku tertawa tanpa beban.

“Hmm … hantu ya ….”

Aku nyengir. “Kamu tidak takut, ‘kan?”

“Apa? Tentu saja tidak,” Yuuma mendengus geli, nadanya terdengar angkuh.

“ _Hmph_ ,” bibirku mengerut. Sombong sekali, padahal dulu dia yang pertama lari begitu melihat ayunan yang bergerak sendiri tertiup angin.

“Selain itu, Lucchan ….” sepasang mata kuning yang mengilat dalam remang malam itu menatapku. “… Bukankah harusnya _kamu_ yang takut?”

Darah yang mengalir di tubuhku serasa membeku sekejap, sebelum akhirnya mencair kembali. Aku mengerjap, tak paham.

“Eh …?”

Yuuma tersenyum geli. “Bercanda ….” dendangnya. “Ah, kita sampai.”

“Oh … _uhn_ ….” aku hanya mengangguk, masih tak paham. Aku menilik kawan kecilku itu lekat-lekat.

Bercanda apanya? Baru pernah kulihat Yuuma menatap setajam tadi!

“Kamu tidak masuk, Lucchan?” ia membuyarkanku yang sedang berpikir.

“Ah … euh … i-iya. Kamu mau mampir dulu?”

Yuuma menggeleng. “Sudah terlalu malam untuk mampir, hahaha … maaf ya.”

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

“Baiklah. Selamat tinggal—maksudku, sampai nanti!” Yuuma melambai sekilas sebelum ia berlari menjauh.

Aku mematung di depan pagar sambil membalas lambaiannya. Sampai dia hilang ditelan tikungan aku baru masuk. “Aku pulang!” seruku.

“ _Ara_ … anak Ibu dari mana saja?” tanya Ibuku yang menyambut di pintu.

Aku menutup pagar lalu melempar cengiran padanya. “Habis jalan-jalan dengan Yuu-kun,” jawabku.

“Oh ….” wanita paruh baya itu manggut-manggut. “Jadi kamu sudah bertemu Yuuma-kun? Dia benar-benar mendatangi tempat lesmu ya, ada-ada saja.”

“ _Hn_. Aku bertemu dengannya saat menyeberang,” kataku. “Ibu masak apa? harumnya enak sekali,” aku mengendus aroma kaldu yang menguar.

“Ah iya, sup ayam kesukaanmu baru saja matang. Ayo sini kita makan bersama!”

Ketiga kalinya aku mengangguk, kali ini disertai senyum riang. “Ayo!”

* * *

Besoknya aku masih memaksakan diri untuk melawan kantuk menuju tempat bimbel. Siang hari di musim panas memang keterlaluan. Belum-belum bajuku sudah lembab oleh keringat. Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena tidak ada kerjaan di rumah dan Ibuku yang susah payah membiayai bimbel aku memilih bolos saja hari ini.

Aku mampir sebentar ke toko cemilan di dekat persimpangan, membeli es krim. Ketika sedang memilih rasa yang sekiranya memanjakan lidah, berita _headline_ sebuah koran lokal yang dijajakan di rak samping kulkas menyita perhatianku.

_“Akibat rem blong, truk container menewaskan seorang remaja lelaki.”_

 

Aku terdiam sebentar. Tanganku membuka kulkas dan mengambil es krim secara acak, lalu aku membayarnya di kasir. Agak kasar aku merampas koran tersebut dari raknya. Membaca ulang apa yang barusan kulihat.

‘Ini yang dimaksud dua pemuda kemarin ….’ batinku sembari mengulum es krim. Aku pun melanjutkan membaca hingga kalimat pada alinea kedua membuatku tersedak.

_“… Dari informasi yang didapat melalui kartu identitasnya, korban adalah remaja lelaki usia 18 tahun bernama Yuuma yang berasal dari luar Prefektur Tokishima. Hingga saat ini belum ada keluarga korban yang dapat dihubungi ….”_

 

“Y-Yuuma?!” tanpa sadar aku berteriak, mengejutkan pemilik toko.

“ _Ano_ … ada apa, Dik …?” tanya pria itu hati-hati.

Sejurus aku menoleh padanya. Pria tersebut semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku menggebrak koran yang kubaca ke atas meja kasir. “Paman … Paman ada di sana saat kecelakaan di persimpangan kemarin terjadi?” tanyaku cepat.

“E-Eh? I-Iya ....”

“Apa Paman lihat seperti apa korbannya?”

“I-Itu … i-iya ….”

“Apa korbannya berambut merah muda sepertiku, memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam, juga memakai jam tangan _digital_?!”

“Tuh kamu tahu ….” pria itu menciut saat aku terlalu condong ke arahnya.

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku dan meremas koran itu hingga nyaris sobek. Gigiku gemeletuk. Tiba-tiba saja aku menggigil.

“Dia temanku ….” aku berbisik lirih dengan napas tersengal.

Pria kasir itu seperti ikut-ikutan menahan napas. Ia hanya mengangguk, walau tak paham.

“Paman! Dia temanku! Yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu temanku! Lalu kemarin aku jalan-jalan dengan siapa?!” aku kembali berteriak. Tidak berniat menghancurkan seisi toko, aku pun berlari pergi. Aku tidak jadi ke tempat bimbel, mungkin sebaiknya memang hari ini aku bolos saja.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, ke mana pun kaki ini membawaku. Jantungku sedikit sakit karena berdetak terlalu cepat. Aku ingin menangis, berteriak—aku ingin marah!

Kenapa Yuuma tidak berkata sejak awal? Apa dia tidak ingin membuatku sedih dan terpukul? Toh, cepat atau lambat—dan dalam kasus ini aku terlalu cepat mengetahuinya—aku akan merasa begitu.

Pantas saja kemarin ia menatapku setajam itu. Pantas saja kemarin anjing-anjing tetangga menggonggong—ternyata dia hantunya!

Aku berhenti berlari saat napasku sudah nyaris putus. Aku tidak tahu ini di mana, namun sepertinya ini agak jauh dari daerah rumahku. Lututku bersentuhan dengan tanah. Keringatku semakin bercucuran dan bercampur dengan air mata.

Aku hanya terisak-isak seperti orang putus asa. Bayang-bayang Yuuma segera memenuhi benakku, membuat perih semakin menjalari dada. Dia telah tiada, setelah tiga tahun aku kehilangan kabar darinya, DIA KINI TELAH TIADA!

Mungkin kemarin adalah saat terakhir di mana ia menemuiku. Mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi—

“—Jadi kamu sudah tahu yang sebenarnya?”

Aku tersentak. Itu suara Yuuma! Dia ada di depanku!

“Yuu-kun … kamu … sudah ….”

“Ssstt,” ia meletakkan—atau _pura-pura_ meletakkan—telunjuknya di bibirku. “Tidak perlu dibahas kalau itu membuatmu sedih.”

Air mataku meleleh. “Jadi benar … kamu sudah ….” aku kembali terisak.

Yuuma menatapku sendu. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau dia juga berduka atas kematiannya sendiri, aku tidak tahu. “Seharusnya aku tidak menemuimu ya, Lucchan ….” ia berkata sangat pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan buram. Yuuma melanjutkan omongannya.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja … tidak sebelum aku melihat dan membawa hartaku yang berharga,” lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, berpura-pura mengusap bekas air mata di pipiku.

“Aku sayang kamu, Lucchan.”

“Yuu-kun ….” safirku menembus permata kuning yang pandangannya meneduhkan itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum haru. “Aku juga … aku juga menyayangimu, Yuu-kun.”

Yuuma tampak bahagia. “ _Ne,_ Lucchan. Aku punya permintaan terakhir, apa kamu mau mengabulkannya?”

Aku mengusap sudut-sudut mataku lalu mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Apa itu?”

Lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah gedung tua berlantai tiga di ujung jalan. “Aku selalu ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas sana … denganmu ….”

Lalu Yuuma menoleh padaku, tersenyum nakal. “… Dan aku ingin menciummu.”

“E-Eeeehh …?!” pipiku langsung merona. Dia hanya tertawa.

“Bercanda, bercanda … tapi yang pertama itu sungguhan. Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan yang indah untuk terakhir kalinya denganmu … saat itu adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku,” ujarnya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, ayo! _Sunset_ di musim panas terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan!”

* * *

Ternyata sebutan “Gedung Tua” untuk tempat ini bukan sekadar kata-kata, maksudku, gedung ini _benar-benar_ tua. Anak-anak tangga yang terbuat dari semen ini tampak retak di permukaannya dan terasa bergetar saat aku menapakinya. Keadaan tiang-tiang pondasi pun tak jauh berbeda. Sepertinya tempat ini akan runtuh seketika jika diterjang badai atau terguncang gempa bumi berskala kecil.

Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi demi Yuuma aku memberanikan diri.

“Ah, sampai juga!” Yuuma berseru ketika dirinya tiba lebih dulu. Enaknya, dia tak perlu khawatir salah langkah. Dia ‘kan bisa terbang.

“Tunggu aku, dong …!” rengekku sembari melangkahi anak tangga yang hilang. Serius, gedung ini sudah terbengkalai berapa abad, sih?!

Tiba di atap aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Sebenarnya tidak begitu melelahkan, hanya saja jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena ketakutan. Ketika akan melangkah ke tengah atap, muncul retakan baru dari bekas pijakanku.

Merasa aku berhenti mengikutinya, Yuuma menoleh. “Ada apa, Lucchan?”

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat ke bawah. Lantai semen ini terasa seperti gipsum yang lunak ketika aku menginjaknya.

Aku ingin berdiam saja di sini—kalau bisa aku ingin pulang—tapi bagaimana dengan Yuuma?

“A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Ano_ … Yuu-kun, bagaimana kalau kita melihat dari sini saja?” kataku.

“Hmm?” alis Yuuma mengerut. “Tapi akan terlihat lebih bagus dan jelas kalau dari tepi gedung ini, ‘kan?”

Aku menghela napas, lalu berusaha tertawa untuk membuang rasa takut. “Ahahaha … i-iya juga ya … hahaha ….” aku pun kembali melangkah, dan retakan itu semakin lebar.

Aku berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Berusaha terfokus pada Yuuma yang menunggu di tepi gedung.

Namun bersamaan dengan langkah baru yang kupijak, sebagian lantai semen ini amblas, membuatku tergantung bebas dengan hanya berpegangan pada tepi lantai satunya.

“Y-Yuu-kun … Yuu-kun tolong aku! Yuu-kun …!” aku menjerit panik. Jantungku mencelus saat safirku menilik ke lantai bawah yang gelap seperti jurang tak berujung.

Tapi di hadapanku, Yuuma malah berdiri dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

“Yuu-kun tolong aku ….” Air mataku mulai menetes lagi. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku ke atas dengan bertumpu pada lantai namun hal itu malah membuat retakan yang lain.

“Maaf, Lucchan … tapi kamu ‘kan tahu ….”

“… Aku sudah mati.”

Aku menatapnya nanar, tak mampu berkata-kata. Napasku kembali tersengal. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

Yuuma tersenyum. Mata kuningnya mengilat tajam di antara percikan sinar jingga mentari senja. “Kuberitahu padamu, Lucchan. Harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, sebenarnya kebahagiaanku sendiri ….”

Lelaki itu berlutut, mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. “Dan kebahagiaan itu ….”

 

Kami sempat bertatapan di antara jeda yang dia buat—

 

“… Adalah kamu.”

 

—Sebelum lantai tempatku berpegangan menyerah dan aku terjatuh bebas.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> halo kak Nunu, maaf maaf maaf banget baru publish sekarang asadasdasdsad 8"D *sujud* kemaren terlalu lemes buat mikirin yang gini-gini(?) abis baca tiga novel horror haghaghag ampuni akuuu 8'''''''''D *sujud lagi*
> 
> btw, nulis pair ini asik juga! dan... maaf lagiii karena aku ngasih panggilan aneh-aneh ke mereka hwhwhwh 8"D *digebuk*
> 
> sekian, semoga hasilnya berkenan dan makasih telah mempercayakan otepenya untuk jadi objek saya teehee...
> 
> looking forward to your reaction(?) 8D//
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
